Elven Love
by BloomBabe
Summary: Legolas cannot deal with the heartbreak of his mortal love's death. Will he make it through?¿?¿ This is set right before the Fellowship meets. My first Legolas FanFic, please read and review. *Chapter 3 Uploaded*
1. Sorrow

I do not own any character from Lord of the Rings and I unfortunately do not own Legolas or Orlando Bloom. I do, however, own Maegmellonion. She is mine, Mwahahahhahah, Ok sorry got a bit scary there for a moment. So, Please enjoy the story.  
  
***************  
  
Legolas Greenleaf stood beside the bed of his dying bride, how could any human be so beautiful, beauty the rivaled Galadriel. Legolas was willing to give up his immortality to live and die with her. Now she lay here dying, nothing more could be done. Her name was Maegmellonion; she had the classic elfish beauty, fair skin, pale blue eyes and black hair. He would give anything to bring her back from her silent death.  
  
It happened a week ago today, they had been so carefree, excited about their wedding ceremony the next week. They were riding side by side on two white horses.  
  
"You mustn't see me before the wedding in my dress, love." She had said lovingly, with a laugh in her voice that was always there.  
  
"Love I would do anything for you and your foolish traditions as long as you marry me," the handsome elf prince replied just as giddy.  
  
"There are no worries there, my prince," She laughed, " I'll race you!!!"  
  
So, they raced, Legolas letting Maegmellonion win when he heard the thud of Maegmellonion's head hitting a low tree branch, the sound that broke the elfin princes heart.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Anyone with any and all information on elves death and immortality, please email me, my address is in my profile. Please review… 


	2. Hope

I do not own Legolas or any other LOTR characters, I do own Maegmellonion and Mithannie, so nooo stealing! OK, Enjoy the story and review.  
  
Maegmellonion's sister, Mithannie walked into the dimly lit room where Legolas kept constant vigil at her sister's bed. "You must go and get some sleep, Legolas, I shall watch over my sister."  
  
Legolas looked up with grieving eyes, "I will not leave her side until she is better or until…" he trailed off, knowing what would come next. His blue eyes met Mithannie's brown, he looked away quickly for he saw what she and he felt, pain. How could a simple ride on a well-ridden trail cause all this pain? Legolas looked at his beloved once more and laid his head on the bed and tears dripped down his face as he held her hand.  
  
That night Mithannie brought Legolas' dinner on a tray and talked with him as he picked at his food. She looked at him with a concerned look on her face, "Legolas, you must start eating, think of your own health." She knew Elves didn't get sick but he could die from the grief of Maegmellonion dying. He looked up from Maegmellonion's fair face and replied, "I care nothing of myself, only of my love." Legolas jumped up and cried out in joy, "Mithannie, Mithannie, She squeezed my hand, Maegmellonion squeezed my hand!!!" He went over to Maegmellonion and kissed her on the lips, "Mithannie, isn't this great news, isn't it a miracle?!" Mithannie was out of her chair and by the bed opposite of Legolas, "This is great news, Legolas, but we mustn't push he too far or hope for much, lets wait to see what morning brings." He nodded his head and kissed Maegmellonion's lips once more. 


	3. Faith

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, you know everything, I own nothing, so… Enjoy my story. Reviews are always nice, the more I get the faster I review.  
  
****************  
  
At about 8:00 A.M. Legolas had come back into Maegmellonion's room from eating his breakfast with Mithannie. He returned to find Maegmellonion with her eyes open looking around the room for someone. Legolas ran over to her and flooded her face with kisses, "My Darling," he cried, "Speak to me, I've been so worried and scared." Maegmellonion opened and closed her mouth trying to speak, but no words came out, she could only shake her head slightly. "You don't need to speak my dearest, you've been through enough, don't push your self. Your sister and I, Oh God, your sister!" He shouted, "Mithannie, Mithannie, come quickly!!!" Mithannie thought there was something wrong with her sister so she ran to the room. "I'm coming up," and when she got there she saw her sister awake and exclaimed, "Maegmellonion, you're awake, oh goodness, I'm so thrilled." Maegmellonion smiled and nodded her head once more while she reached to touch Legolas' face. She looked into his blue eyes and he looked into hers. There was no need for words; they could communicate all the fear, love and relief with one look into each other's eyes. She was going to be ok, she had to be ok.  
  
All day Legolas sat with Maegmellonion whispering promises and making plans for their now promising future together. He had hope; something worth living for, his hope was Maegmellonion. At lunchtime he fed Maegmellonion some soup: "You must eat so you'll fit back into the beautiful wedding dress I cannot see on you until our Big Day." Maegmellonion pushed away the spoon from her mouth, she opened her mouth as if to say something, "I… I… I Love You." She said with a simple smile on her face. She loved him more than her own life, which she hoped she would never be taken from him again.  
  
****************  
  
What do you all think?¿?¿ The faster you post the more I'll write. I have kind of a writers block, so please post ideas, I just might take some of them. Tell me the truth of what you think, flames are welcome. Until whenever,  
  
Shelle 


End file.
